The Last of Us 2
by OwlofFICTION
Summary: This story follows The Last of Us. Once Ellie and Joel return to Tommy's dam they live a peaceful life. That is until trouble finds them again. As a result, Joel has to get back Ellie and he will do whatever is necessary to bring her back.When Ellie learns of a big secret will she want to go back and live in Tommy's Dam or is there nothing left there for her? Not even Joel.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

* * *

"Joel." A familiar voice called out to me with a blood curling scream. I attempted to shout back but nothing came out I wanted to reassure her that she would be okay. All I could manage through my quick shallow breath was one word.

"Ellie."

I could hear the call of the clickers as I ran toward Ellie's screams. I didn't stop until I reached Ellie who was lying on the ground. I lifted her up only for her face to change into a face I hadn't seen in over 20 years. It was my daughter Sarah, barely breathing in my arms.

"D-dad?" she asked faintly. Her eyes flicked and then the corner of my eye I saw a thin figure walking toward us.

"We're shitty people, Joel it's been that way for a long time."

"Tess." I turned my head and standing there was a scavenger holding a gun straight to my head.I closed my eyes The gun fired twice and I opened my eyes to see Ellie again collapsing. I stumbled forward before I clutched my side. Blood was beginning to seep through my clothing and I fell to my knees.

"Ellie," I whispered once more. "Ellie!"

**Summer**

I woke up in cold sweat despite the warm July air blowing through the open window in my room. Dawn was starting to peek over the horizon. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and grabbed my cane. With a soft moan I forced myself to my feet and made my way downstairs. I pulled out a skillet and started making breakfast for the morning. I inhaled the air. The sizzling bacon made a nice aroma in the house that made it feel normal like the old days.

The soft creak of the wooden floor boards echoed through the house as Ellie came downstairs. She went in the fridge and grabbed a jug of milk.

"The milk spoiled," she said. "Bummer."  
"I'll go shopping later." I replied.

"You're not walking with you cane again." she said.

"For God's sake it's just next to the chair." I told her.

Ellie looked me in the eyes, "You have more grey in your beard old man."

"I'm gettin' old." I chuckled.

"Look I'll go get groceries." she said.

"Fine,"I concluded. "Don't take to long."

"I won't." she said running upstairs. I smiled and took off the finished breakfast off of the fire. I poured myself a glass of orange juice when the light in the kitchen died.

"The power outages are becoming more frequent." Ellie shouted out.

"Tommy must be having a problem with the generators." I muttered.

"I'll be right back." Ellie said grabbing the grocery list.

I turned to look at her.

"Nope, no way you're wearing that outside my house." I said.

She had on a small tank top that she had obviously found in one of the drawers upstairs and a pair of torn up blue jeans.

"What's wrong with it?" Ellie protested.

"It has too much - uh shoulder." I replied.

"Too much _shoulder_?" she scolded.

"Ellie, during my day men where animals so imagine what they are now," I sighed. "Trust me I was a guy once."  
"Once, where did your balls go Joel?" she giggled.  
"Ha-ha very funny." I said. "Trust me I was quite the -uh- player."

"Joel the player."

"Yes now go put something else on."

Ellie furiously stomped back upstairs. I walked over to a sofa before I spilled most of the orange juice and doubled over the soft rug.

"God- dammit." I spat out. Ellie returned and helped me onto the couch.

"You need to stay still." she ordered.

"You-ooh- you know I can't," I grimaced. This pain in my side had returned. "But I'll try- just for you."

"You better," she said swinging on her backpack. "You just fucking better."

As soon as the door locked behind her I lifted my shirt to see the scar. The scar was closing up but could still be faintly seen on my skin. I had got it a couple of years ago when I was trying to deliver Ellie to Fireflies only to find out they would potentially kill her. I had fallen on a big rusty rod that impaled my side. It was the time I was the most vulnerable and the time when Ellie was in the most danger. I tried to keep up a tough face in front of her so she would know everything would be okay.

Tears began to form in my eyes.

You're getting soft Joel, the voice of my little brother, Tommy, said in my head. Just to prove I could I went down to the ground and did twenty push ups and then twenty more but halfway through the second set I collapsed on the soft rug and let my ears ring for a minute. I could feel my heart beat inside my chest until I forced myself to do another push up, my hands were shaking violently so I switched to curl ups and did a few of those.

Exhausted I grabbed my cane and went to the back of the house I went for a quiet stroll. I walked and walked in silence until I saw an old tire. It was one of those huge heavy tires that you'd expect to see on one of them monster trucks and such. It brought a small smile to my face. It brought back a memory of Tommy and I when we were stupid teenagers in Texas.

Back then ,we were dumb testosterone driven males so we liked to challenge each other: _Can you lift this up? _or _Can you ask this girl out first?_ Our lives were dares with one another. One hot summer day, Tommy claimed how I was bragging about how much muscle I had.  
"It ain't bragging if its true Tommy." I told him.

"Right then, I'd like to see your muscles in action. Winner keeps the truck." Tommy said, spitting in his palm and holding it out to shake. In our yard we had this old red Ford truck that I'd saved up money for to fix for four summers working hard. I had just ordered some parts that were to arrive soon. Frankly I think Tommy just wanted to piss me off and embarrass me if I lost so I'd put down my bottle of soda and got to work.

I stood over the tire and stared at it for a moment.

I remember what Tommy had said on that day as I stared at the tire as I did now. _"It's now or never Joel."_

"It's now or never Joel." I muttered. I bent my knees and tried to get a grip under the tire. As soon as I did, I heaved up with a loud groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**TOMMY**

* * *

"Fucking Joel." I muttered under my breath as I shut the door behind me and began my journey to town. It would take me 20 minutes to make it into town unless-.

Living in Jackson County, I knew my way around like the back of my hand. There was this shortcut but it was swarming with stalkers and on occasions wolves.

_It's summer_, I told myself,_ there are no wolves in the summer time._

With that thought, I began to jog general direction the town. In my bag I reached for my knife. Joel wanted me to keep it on me always. I grabbed around until I found something else. It was a couple of crumpled-up pictures of me and my best friend, Riley. I remembered the day that we had taken it clearly as if it were yesterday. Fighting back tears, I glanced at it for a second before I simply let it go and pulled out my clean pocketknife.

On the way to the town I tried my best to entertain myself. I tried to whistle but that didn't work out. I imitated the animal sounds such as the birds and the other wildlife. In the end I was always just as bored.

For the last two years life has been this quiet blur. Joel and I didn't do anything dangerous anymore we just stayed at the house and played games and read books. Joel was getting slightly better I guess and I think I liked it better when we we're traveling. Life was just more interesting even if it was more dangerous. The other part of me was glad Joel's brother allowed us to stay here because here was a lot better than most places. I shivered as I remembered David and the cannibals that I had encountered two years earlier. It was so disgusting how people could eat other people and _live_ with themselves.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a Clicker that had wandered into a clearing. I took up cover next to a tree and looked at its movements. Careful I turned and began to back away when a small twig snapped under my feet.

"Please don't have heard me." I pleaded. The Clicker turned in my direction and began to charge over until a shot hit it in the head and threw it of balance,then another made it fall to the ground, and finally with the last shot the creature turned silent and died.

"Jesus, how did one of them get out here?" a voice asked. The first man was about twenty with soft eyes

"There must be someone living 'round here." another voice replied. This one was at least a couple years younger than Joel but looked like more hard set guy with a ruthless attitude..

"Are there really zombies out here too?" the first voice asked again.

"They're all over." the second voice grumbled.

I got out of cover and walked toward them. "Hey!"

The older man with the gun pointed it at me."Stay right there little girl."

"Put the gun down, it's just a little girl." the other guy said, waving for the man to lower his rifle.

I put my hands in the air and walked toward them.

"You lost." said the man with the gun.

"No, but I think you are." I replied.

When I was in arms reach the man with the gun grabbed my left arm and examined it.

"She's bit." he exclaimed. I shook my forearm from his grasp and fell on the ground. He loaded his gun as I took out my knife and stabbed him as hard as I could in his leg. He let out a roar in pain.

I rushed to my feet and stabbed him again in the stomach and pushed him over on the ground. The second guy was already running off in the forest.

"Damn straight!" I shouted at him and took the rifle to fire a warning shot. I put the rifle on my back and continued on my path, with a grin on my face.

"Ellie, where's Joel," a guard exclaimed when I made it to the town.

"Home," I told him. "How's the job Jack?"  
"You know its okay," he said. "Go right in."

The streets were empty. In the streets children played otherwise guys with guns walked up and down the streets. When people were not in their homes, typically they were at the market, tavern, or church. I had never been able to stray very far from Joel the few times I actually came here. Joel liked the seclusion of being far away from this place.

"This place is going in a basket straight to hell." he told me.

I couldn't see that- just people surviving. The wanted to formulate an entire world that would feel like "normal."

"Damn Tommy,"somebody standing in the street said to another person. "What the fuck is he doing for us coped up in that house?"

"Haven't you heard," the other guy said, kicking at weeds growing in the cracks of asphalt. "Somethin' is up with his wife."

"Shit brother its been a long time." the first guy sighed.

"Since what?"

"Since I've had a smoke. Went to a proper church. Kissed a woman. Take home a woman."

"It's rough."

Curiosity made my touch the metal bars at the front of the locked up gate. I was curious. How much better was this old world? It seemed like its had its own share of issues. Poverty. Plagues. Warfare and idiots who think that can govern the entire world. The old world seemed full of the voices of the few who - if they can make the bullshit shinny enough then they get in places to make choices for millions of people. Then there were those people Joel told me bout that don't eat.

Maybe the end of humanity was meant to be our...

_Rapture._

Joel didn't tell me any of this. It was all in the documentaries I found in the house when we moved in. There were diaries too that were over 20 years old. The tapes showed collapsing of great towers, death a woman in Britain, warplanes bombarding cities, and sickness. There were great things too. A projectile was sent in space! Men and women, and children hugging one another. The diaries left off with the writer talking about the future and how great it would be. I guess that idea died a long time again.

"How old are you?"the bartender asked.

_How'd I get in the bar?_

"If I said I was 21 would you believe me?" I asked.

"Well I can't check your ID." he chuckled. "Here you are Ellie."

He poured me a glass of apple juice. "Drink up."

After snatching up the glass, I took two large sips of the refreshing beverage and climbed off of the old bar stool. In went over and sat at an empty table. The guys in bar were exchanging stories. All of them were clearly lies but I wasn't going to be the one that pointed that out.

A guy that just came from the bar sat down at my table, and slammed the heavy foaming cup of beer on the wooden tables. He tipped some of his drink in my apple juice.

"Drink up." he told me.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" I asked, taking a sip of the mix.

"I usually like to get a few drinks in before I take them to bed," he said, chuckling. " The impressing part comes later."

"Wow," I said pushing away my drink. Joel was right all men are pigs. "Do you have the manly parts to satisfy me?"

"Yes I do." he said in an assuring voice.

"Oh then I guess I have to see." I said.

"Right here in the bar?" he asked, blushing. I reached under the table and looked for a loaded pistol that was on his belt. I pulled it out and aimed it right between his eyes.

"Jesus." he muttered.

"You better get fucking moving because I don't play games." I told him.

Around the bar his posse was beginning to stand up.

"Neither do _I,_bitch." he replied. Carefully, I stood up and made for the door. A slow walk eventually turned into a full on sprint down the street.

The drink was beginning to get to my head. The world was just a little bit more disoriented. If felt disconnected.

I tripped and let my self fall to the ground. It took me a few seconds to get back up. I turned to my opponents and took out my knife.

"Look I don't want trouble-" I began to say. Without a word they began to run toward me again.

Gulp, I thought, you are so dead Ellie.

Bang! A shot rang in my ear and the first goon fell clutching his side. The second goon got shot in the head and the rest ran away.

"Get in the house," the man who shot them ordered. "_Now_!"

The man shut the door behind me.

"You're Tommy aren't you?" I asked. I'd only seen him a handful of times before but never like this.

Tommy had a pirate-styled eye patch now and a huge hideous scar under it that even the patch couldn't conceal. He had grown out his beard. Now it was 40% bushier and had more grey hairs in it than even Joel. Under Tommy's eyes he had huge bags, as if at night he didn't get much sleep. He was wearing long sleeves and long jeans to keep out the cold draft that blew through the house.

Tommy held up a finger to his mouth.

We could hear the knocking around the house. Tommy loaded his pistol and made for the back door. I found a corner to watch him from. He put his back against the wall and listened for a minute next to the door. Suddenly a guy kicked up the door and Tommy grabbed him by the neck. For a few seconds, there was a struggle until the other guy stopped breathing.

"Wow that was cool." I exclaimed.

"Why did Joel send you here anyway?" He shouted.

"Joel has nothing to do with this." I told him.

"Bullshit." he pushed the body off of him and stood up.

"What the hell Tommy," I shouted. "What are you even doing anymore?"

"Living," he responded. "Can't I just do that?"

"What happened to the great leader,"I asked."The people need you."

"This place has gone to hell," he muttered. " They have electricity but eventually it'll be gone."

"So?"

"So, we can't maintain the power so we loose that that dam is gone," Tommy paused. "Everything changes."

"The town's already been taken over by ruffians and thugs," he continued. "Then there are bandit raids."

"Just leave."

"Ever heard of the phrase "The captain goes own with his ship." He said. "Plus I couln't leave if I wanted to."

"Why are you cooped up in this place," I asked. "What happened to the great leader."

"It ain't that easy," he sighed. "Maria's sick."

"Like bitten sick?" I asked.

"Jesus no." Tommy shot back at me.

"Joel and I can help."

"Half this town has turned into fucking scavengers," He said. "Goddammit I thought I could make something here."

Tommy, as far as Joel and I knew, had been working on this place ever since he left the Fireflies.

"Fucking Fireflies ruined me," he chuckled. " They are ruthless it wasn't that bad in the early days but you get tired of killing people and giving them hope just to kill them.I got tired of the killing."

"Marlene only did what was necessary."

"Really," he shot back. "You didn't see what I saw in the Fireflies."

"I had a friend in the Fireflies." I told him.

"Where the fuck are they now because of them?" he shouted.

"Dead." I replied.

"Exactly,don't even try to _comprehend_ what I've seen little girl." Tommy shouted, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

We stood quietly for a moment.

"You better get on home 'fore Joel starts worrying," he said. "He's more deadly then fifty Fireflies."

I had no doubt about that.

"See you later Tommy," I said, waving goodbye.

"Tell Joel one thing," Tommy said.

"What?"

"His little brother needs his help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall of Tommy's Dam**

* * *

Ellie arrived home to see me collapsed on the couch. I had a slight grin on my face because well I still got it.

"Hey Joel I saw Tommy today." she said. I instantly sat up, a little too quickly. A bone made a sound in my back.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"He says he needs help," Ellie said. "Fuck I forgot to get butter."

"It's alright," I told her. "Did he say what for?"

"No, that was it."

"I'll go down there tomorrow." I said.  
"What did you do today?" she asked.

"Oh nothing."

Ellie nodded and went toward the stairs. I noticed she had quiet a few cuts and scratches.

"What the hell happened?" I said standing up. I winced a bit because of the extent of the pain I was in.

Ellie sighed. "Nothing just a small brawl in town."

"In which you were involved in?" I concluded.

"Maybe."

"Ellie,how am I to protect you if you keep putting yourself in danger."

"Honestly, it was the coolest thing that's happened in a while." she said.

"Really," I shot back. "Almost dying is cool opposed to-"

"Being stuck in this awful place,nothing ever happens." she shouted back. Ellie took off upstairs.

I thought for a minute then went up to Ellie's room.

"Alright then, so after I help out Tommy I guess we have to go on a vacation." I announced.

"Really?"  
"Really."

Ellie ran over and gave me a hug.

* * *

The same night I had the same nightmare but this time I could see Tommy.

"Hey Tommy," I said.

"I never want to see your goddamn face again." he said, then evaporated into thin air. I saw Sarah die again and Tess. I saw Henry and his little brother, Sam. Marlene. Everyone I had killed or seen dead. It was terrible because I was defenceless I couldn't protect anyone.

Not even Ellie.

I got up, careful not to wake Ellie, and got a cup of coffee to start the morning. Then I got dressed and left the house. The sun was just beginning to find its way above the horizon.

I made it to Tommy's house no problem and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Tommy its me." I said.

"Who the hell is 'Me'," he said, "Get the hell off my property."

"You're brother Joel." I sighed.

"Yeah, what about him." Tommy laughed.

"I'm Joel."

"If you say so." he said,opening the door. I walked inside.

"Don't I get a hug." Tommy asked.

Tommy had lines on his face now and a white scraggy beard. He had cut off all of the hair in his head and he looked at least ten years older.

"What happened to you?"

"I got older."

"I can see that," I laughed. "You can be the older brother now."

I hugged my brother and he lead me in a room with two other guys.

"Joel, this is Robert and Jeff." he said gesturing first to a man in an old suit,Robert. Considering it was the end of the world, the suit looked surprisingly in great condition with a nice purple tie but his beard was beginning to go grey. Jeff was much younger and looked in his early 30s. He was a clean shaven tall guy that was a few inches shorter than I. Jeff wore more casual clothing: a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Nice to meet you Joel." Robert said, outstretching his hand for a handshake. I shook is hand with a small grin.

"Have a seat." Tommy told me. I sat down on a sofa.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"Jackson County is no longer safe," Robert said. " This experiment failed." Robert had said experiment with such a tone that seemed to hint at the fact he thought Tommy's Dam was doomed from the start.

"Power outages, thugs, and the ongoing- sickness," Jeff pipped up. "Simply it is all overbearing."

"Wait,we're just going to throw in the towel?"

"No but things are going to escalate quickly." Robert said. "That I can assure you."

"Why are you tell me this?"

"The rumors are true Joel," Tommy whispered. " Maria's sick and were losing our grip."

"Who's losing their grip?"

"All of us that protect this town." Robert replied.

"Joel, there is something I gotta tell you." Tommy said. "Earlier today some thugs were chasing Ellie."

"Did you take care of it?" I asked. Tommy paused for a second.

"I got rid of a couple but chances are their going to be back for me and her." he finished.

I put my face in my hands before I finally said. "I need to get home."

"Its to late Joel," said Jeff. "They already have her."

I turned to Jeff. "What did you just say?"

"Some of the members of my little group followed her home."

"Group?"

"Us scavengers have to stick together." Jeff said slowly revealing a pistol and pointing it at Tommy.

"Put down that damn gun," Tommy said. "Put it down."

"The dam is ours now Tommy." Jeff said. "OURS!"

Jeff fired the gun. The shot ringed in my ears for several seconds before I could comprehend what was going on. Robert was on the ground clutching his chest and Tommy was on his knees, holding his wounded friend in his arms.

Before I knew it, I had Jeff by the collar up against the wall.

"Look at me," I shouted. "Look at me you piece of shit, what are they doing to Ellie?"

He smiled."I dunno they might sell her. She is young and flexible. They might kill her." I punched him hard across the face and bashed him into the wall.

"Any way both her and this town are going to be gone before you can do anything about it.

I grabbed his gun and pointed it at his exposed sweating forehead. There was a moment of hesitation before I pulled the trigger and let Jeff's limp body fall to the floor. Putting away the gun, I walked up to Tommy.

"It's going to be okay," Tommy said holding his dying friend. " It's going to be alright."

"Tommy- I am so sorry about Maria." I said staring into his wet eyes.

Tommy replied, a slight quiver was inn his voice. " She had a miscarriage Joel. I lost my first child before I could even spend time with it."

The silence that resignation over the room spoke for both of us. I knew how it felt to lose someone earlier than they were supposed when the person is a son or a daughter it leaves a big hole in your heart.

Tommy got up from the ground and walked until he picked up an old bolt action hunting rifle.

"Go save your daughter." Tommy said. I took the gun and nodded.

I reached halfway to the door before I turned around. "What will you do?"

"You know, what I've always done," Tommy chuckled as he loaded and pumped his shotgun. "Survive."

* * *

On the streets, an all out fist fight had began. People were throwing rock, bottles, and anything else they could get their hands on. Then there was the initial impact zone where people were getting trampled over left and right. On both sides there were men,women, and children fighting. On the right a guy pulled out a pistol and shot it into the crowd. An unidentified person fell the ground dead, a puddle of dead blood surrounded him.A mother screamed and ran toward the body screaming in a blood curling voice. Another person pulled a pistol and shot another man and women and children. As more guns were pulled the streets became empty and were only littered with the bodies of the dead.

Hesitantly, I began my journey until a kid grabbed me on the shoulder.

"They have us surrounded." he said and lead me to cover behind a fence.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I-I know Ellie," he replied quickly. "I'm Matt."

Matt was a young kid around Ellie's age. He wore a striped green t-shirt that showed his pale arms that were covered in blood and scratches. His jeans were torn-up really bad and he was only wearing one sock. He had long shaggy red hair but behind that were innocent blue that didn't look like they had seen anything remotely close to what I had seen.

"Matt this isn't a kid's job."

"I know I'm staying here to fight but you can't get out," Matt insisted. "Tommy might be pushing to get the dam back for the stash of weapons."

As he said that,people who ran past us in panic were getting gunned down by sniper and shotgun fire.

"I think that stash is gone."

"_Shhhhhh._" he said holding a finger to my lips.

"This city is ours!" A man said throwing a match in a nearby house.

Matt got up and revealed a pistol. "You gotta get to Elli-"

The last part of his sentence was drown out by the sound of an explosion and twisting metal. A column of smoke was beginning to appear in the west.

"The dam." Matt gasped.

"Get out of here."

"I'm following you." Matt insisted.

"Fine your really stubborn." I sighed.

"Lets go get Ellie!" Matt exclaimed running into the busy street.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this chapter rather quick. I have noticed that I've been writing this series too quickly so I plan on taking a break and maybe revising some other work and in an effort to make future chapters better than these. This series was supposed to be a break from all of the Marvel things I do but I realized that the stakes are too high and this game deserves justice so I will begin to work more on quality over quantity. I hope all of you can understand as I want to give all of you the best reading experience possible. I hope you enjoyed the read and please leave reviews because I am still a growing author of fanfiction. Thank you for all your support and stay safe!**


End file.
